Matthew "Apollo" Kenway-Goldtimbers
Early Life Matthew was born in Limerick, Ireland to James O'malley-Kenway and Grace Goldtimbers in May 1706. He grew up in Dublin with his dad, who worked for what was to become the EITC. In those days, the soon-to-be EITC was run by Rhys Harrington, relative of Samuel Harrington. James O'malley would train Matthew from an early age to use weapons, trade with merchants, captain a ship and understand the intricate workings of politics. At age 7, Matthew had his own business selling weapons that he made. On his 10th birthday, Matthew got a taste of the harsh policies of Rhys Harrington. His business was starting to be taxed 65% of it's profits as opposed to the previous tax of 42%. This made Matthew very mad and was the drive for a later battle. Just a year before his 13th birthday, he had finally had enough of the tax increases and closed down his business. Teen Years On his 13th birthday, Matthew started hanging out more with a young girl he had met when he was 5, Erin "Sword Stealer" Perkins. They both fancied each other and grew closer and closer. The two of them bounced around from village to village looking for things to do for most of their teen years. Adult Years On his 20th birthday, he was partying on the island of Tortuga when he ran into a man recruiting for a rebel group called the Black Palladins. The man introduced himself as Peter Blauak and walked him to the EITC office that was recently taken by the group. That same day, Matthew was sworn into the Black Palladins and made the chief naval commander under Peter Blauak's branch of the Palladins. After a week of taking the fight, with the EITC, to the sea, Matthew had requested to meet with the leader of the entire rebel force, Matthew Wilvan. The meeting took place at a warehouse on Port Royal, and Wilvan was instantly impressed with Matthew for his skill and intelligence. After the meeting, Matthew had begun working directly under Wilvan. He worked with the group for almost 10 years until they kicked him out after a struggle with commanding the Palladins. Two years later, he joined the EITC under Benjamin Macmorgan, who had been fighting with the Palladins during the same time Matthew was with the rebel group. Matthew had gained respect as a master naval strategist, and was soon an Admiral under Benjamin Macmorgan's command. However, he only served four years before retiring with honors. After retiring from the EITC, he spent time in business, working with fellow friends in a trade and military organization that was not commisioned by any nation (like the EITC). The organization took to calling itself the United Alliance, with many of it's employees working with a Norwegian warlord, Kwagar, on the side. Matthew eventually had to take command of the organization after it's leader went missing and later died. He began to realize why several employees were always leaving the company meetings to attend other meetings, and he confronted the Norwegian warlord. Kwagar had insured Matthew that he wouldn't call them if he didn't need them, but the summoning continued. Matthew chose to tolerate it for a while, but when things in the company grew bad, he had to confront Kwagar once more. This time, Matthew would be drawn into the Brothers of Chaos, Kwagar's league of trusted warriors and politicians. By that point, the United Alliance had begun to die out. Many of it's members grew tired and left. Matthew and Joseph Stromash, the Second in Command, decided to abandon the company altogether. Joe went off to run an international bank and Matthew went off to politics. His first political assignment was as Lord Diplomat of England under King George Jonathan Augustus Breasly. King George was a friend of Matthew's for a long time and after seeing the depression Matthew had from the loss of the Alliance, he decided to offer his friend a job to take his mind off the past. Matthew took the job and served two months before the start of the longest war Britain had ever faced to date. The weeks leading up to the declaration of war, Matthew had warned the British against military action and instigation against the Spanish, citing the unstable mentality of it's ruler, King Phillip Clemente. King Phillip had held a long grudge against many people and the British were at the heart of his campaign of vengence. Matthew was aware of his history and knew that it was what drove his lust for war. When the British refused such notions of indirect interference, Matthew chose to leave the country and go into hiding. He was gone for several months before he decided to return when he thought the fighting had ceased. When he had returned, not many had chosen to recognize him as Lord Diplomat, and he was forced to officially resign his post. After resigning, he left the country again. This time, he fled to France, where he held throne rights. He assumed his duty as a Duke and persued that for 8 months. After 8 months of ruling as a Duke, his uncle, King Regent Jack Blauak decided to secretly exile Matthew from France. Matthew decided to head east into Switzerland. At a local bar in Berne, Matthew stumbled into Kwagar and the Prime Minister of Switzerland, Tyler Kroshbon, having a fight. Matthew decided to step in and calm the fight down. Kwagar, knowing Matthew's new stubborn love of peace, decided to cease fighting and he walked out. Tyler then proposed to name Matthew King of Switzerland after the previous King, Ryan (Matthew's cousin), was dethroned and excommunicated. Matthew called for a celebration to commemorate his first Kingship, and many of his closest friends and invited dignitaries turned out for the event. Three years and many unsuccessful rebellions later, Matthew had achieved what no other Swiss King had, establishing a country as independent and recognized as well as passing several civil rights policies that opened opportunities for women and colored citizens. He abdicated his throne to Tyler, now of age, and went on to live on his Antama estate for the next year and a half. Unfortunately, he would have lived there longer had it not been for the fire that ravaged it. After the fire, Matthew decided to head back into Switzerland at the height of King Tyler's rule. Switzerland had sadly withdrew into it's past as a protectorate, now serving under Britain. Matthew partook in a rebellion that was led by Prime Minister Blau Wolfe XIII, which sought to oust the expansion-obsessed government. The rebellion was successful, and a federal republic was established. However, after a week with the new government in place, the former King had made a successful case to several of his superiors in the EITC, along with some well placed bribes, and was soon back in Switzerland hunting down the new government. The three leaders of the rebellion had been captured and tried. Blau, the sole traitor, was given a royal pardon and reinstated as a government official. The other two, Jack and Matthew, are blamed for the full atrocities caused during the rebellion and tried in court. Jack is sentenced to death row and Matthew is sentenced to life in Witzwil Prison. However, shortly after being sent to Witzwil, Matthew is pardoned by Tyler's successor, King David. Matthew then makes his way to Britain after he recieved a notice from an old friend, Ishmael Venables. Ishmael had requested Matthew aid him with his division in the EITC and provide naval support. Matthew accepted and was made an Admiral once again. He provided the loyalty of his fleet, the Raven Fleet, to Ishmael's division, in exchange for Ishmael's aid with another matter that he had to deal with. COMING SOON Trivia *Matthew earned the name Apollo when he joined the Brothers of Chaos. Kwagar taught him to tap into his true nature and it was revealed that Matthew was the God of the Sun, Apollo, in human form. Gods among us? *Matthew had a fallout with Ishmael quite some time ago when Mel started dating Mat's wife, Grace. Good news: she stayed with Matthew. *It is believed that Matthew's current last name, Kenway, is not apart of the Goldtimbers/Bourbon lore. This is possible, as while although Kenway is a largely fictional name, the region of it's origin can be traced to Ireland/Scotland with small accounts noted from Britain. In Goldtimbers/Bourbon lore, the Goldtimbers family largely comes from France and Britain. Lorekiller, much? *Matthew was termed shortly after the Paradox War was just starting out for an unrelated offense, and was gone for several months before he created a second account, Lord DIplomat Matthew Goldtimbers. When he had finally returned to the main EITC guild that he was in before the term, they had chosen to doubt his true title and poked fun at him for thinking he was important and began commanding him as a regular soldier. It was around this time, he was able to find a way to convince Disney that his main was hacked along with "many other accounts on the computer" and they untermed his main account only three hours after they termed Matthew Goldtimbers. And that's how he came back from the dead! *Matthew's prized swords were the Blightfang's Edge broadsword and Bitter End sabre. His Guns? Duelist pistol, Master Crafted Repeater, Baneblast Repeater, Sacred Musket, Brigadiers Bayonet and Full moon blunderbuss. But it's not all about the sound of bangs for this man, he prizes his blades even more. He has an Admiral cutlass, Admiral sabre, Vice Admiral's sabre, Sabre of the Inquisition, Bloodfire broadsword, Broadsword of the Inquisition, Treachery's End broadsword, and World Eater broadsword. But even some blades need to remain concealed, and among other things, his favorites are Bloodletter, Coltello, Dagger of the Hawk Idol, Seven Seas, Amazon throwing knives, Assassin's throwing knives, Demon Fang and Silver Freeze. *If the previous fun fact was a doozy, Matthew was also a master of lethal voodoo. He carried on him at all times two voodoo dolls, Revenant and Villainy. For some time, he had carried a Taboo doll, which was his first, but he packed it away when he obtained Revenant. Other earlier voodoo items he received: Harrow (staff) and Vile (also a staff). Like the Taboo, he discarded both when he was able to make his own staff, Dragonfire.